Interlude
by redshipper
Summary: He's the reason why she's so happy lately. Sweet and fluff warning. Cavity sweet. Set between '6B' and 'Os'


Peter woke up to the sight of his girlfriend's smiling face hovering above him, while her fingers toyed with the hairs on his chest. He blinked, groggily, and saw her smile get wider.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Olivia whispered, holding his hand in hers and planting a kiss over his knuckles.

Peter smiled at her, fully dressed in her work clothes and ready to leave. He couldn't help it anymore, every time he saw her smiling this feeling washed over him like a storm and make him feel goofy and like a teenager.

"That's okay, Liv. Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the office for a meeting and hand in some paper work. You can stay and sleep in if you like."

Peter held her hand tight against his chest, watching her. He loved how her lips pursed when she smiled and the little wrinkles around her eyes. Also, he couldn't help but notice the soft glow in her eyes, not the one from a woman who had been thoroughly pleased through the night but one who's in love. He felt his chest expand to know that he was the reason behind it.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing his gaze, a small laughter coming out of her mouth.

"Did you even have breakfast?" he asked, rubbing her arm through her jacket.

Olivia shook her head in a dismissive manner, trying to fool him but failed miserably. She looked a little bit embarrassed, like a child caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. Peter laughed, endeared by her reaction to the insistent pleas for her to eat, and pulled her into his arms, rolling them on the bed so she was under him. If he weren't laughing while doing it, he could've sworn he heard her let out a muffled squeal.

Now it was his turn to stare down at her, tracing the freckles on her face with his finger and holding her chin to pull her for a kiss. She tasted like mint toothpaste, fresh and new, deliciously ready to start her day, her own taste underneath it, as he pushed his tongue against hers, lazily, letting his body press against hers while doing so.

Peter chuckled to himself while he dumbly stared at her, smitten by her happy face. He couldn't get enough of her, of the peculiar green of her eyes, of the plump of her lips and the soft redness caused by his kissing. He buried his face against her neck, breathing in her soft perfume, sweet but just the right amount of sweetness, only noticeable once one got close enough to her to smell it. Like her own personality, he mused to himself. He could only see this sweet side of Olivia once she allowed him to get close enough of her to do so. Peter kissed her jaw and her neck, scratching his stubble against her, strong enough to cause the delicious friction that he knew would make her shiver. He chuckled as he watched her skin rise and a soft moan come out her throat.

"Oh, Peter…I'm gonna be late…" she said, the smile noticeable in her voice.

He rose his head again to look at her, flushed and beautiful under him. Maybe they were together as lovers for too little time but he felt like he had known her his whole life and that what they shared now was an inevitable extension of their relationship and natural development of his feelings for her. Either way, he needed to tell her.

"I love you, Olivia. I love you so much."

He could've sworn he saw her eyes fill with tears that she didn't let fall but her face brightened with an even bigger smile. Olivia looked so helplessly happy he wanted to hug her and pepper her face with kisses.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I hope you stick with me in my plan to spend the rest of my life with you because I want to see this pretty face all wrinkled when we're an old couple and you complain about random stuff. I love this face covered with freckles so very much… I love these eyes… this nose… these lips… can't get enough of kissing these lips…"

Peter held her and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue duel lazily with hers for a couple minutes, leaving her breathless when they parted.

"I love this hair… its color, its texture… so soft, Livy, so beautiful… I love it when it's tousled and messy around your face and when it falls over your shoulders… I love it when brushes against me while you kiss down my body… it smells so good, always so clean…"

Peter moved down her body, nuzzling the front of her dress shirt, daring to open its buttons but not really, just teasing her, as he ran his hand down her side, stopping by her waist.

"I love your breasts… god, woman, first time you stripped down to your underwear to enter that water tank? It nearly killed me."

She laughed, vibrating through him.

"I love when my stubble scratches you and you shiver… and your nipples go hard immediately… I had no idea it turned you on."

"Your stubble is sexy, Peter. I love how it feels against me," she whispered, caressing his cheek.

He rubbed his chin against her wrist on purpose, pleased to see the instant reaction it had on her.

"And this belly…" he groaned, pushing her shirt up so her stomach was exposed to the air and his hungry stare. Peter planted a few kisses on her before supporting his chin just above her navel to stare at her again "I can't wait to see this belly growing with my babies inside. I want you to be the mother of my children, Liv."

He was deadly serious when he finished the sentence and for a moment he didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry but she seemed to ponder his words.

"You serious?"

"Very. I've always wanted to have kids, what about you?"

"I haven't thought about it, really."

Peter moved up again so he was in level with her face.

"But I did. I'd love you to be my wife, to share a life with me someday. Maybe even have a dog. What do you think of that?"

"Oh, wow. What happened to the cynical Peter Bishop I met?"

"He fell in love with Olivia Dunham and now he wants to move the universes just to make her smile."

Olivia caressed his cheeks, running a finger over his lip.

"You don't have to do that much, Peter, just stay with me a little longer and I'm good."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close, feeling her breath next to him for long minutes, in silence. Olivia finally spoke.

"I do."

"What?"

"I want it all with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. As long as you keep the stubble…" she whispered, pulling him into another kiss, delicately brushing her lips against his.

They held each other until they lost track of time and her cell phone rang with Broyles calling her to know why she was so late for her meeting.

END


End file.
